Pass It On
by FenMoon
Summary: KibaNaru oneshot. Kiba's cleaning out his old closet as he gets ready to move out of his family's home and in with Naruto, and finds a familiar old coat. Rated T for suggestive themes and mild language.


**A/N: Hey, there! This is my first oneshot, so I hope you all like it. It's a short KibaNaru fiction that's been swimming around in my head for a while, now (one of many, actually). It was inspired after I saw Kiba's new look for the second part of the manga. I like how he looks now, but I couldn't help but think 'I miss the old coat.' Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: You all probably know this, but I don't own Naruto. Also, this story is about two men in a romantic relationship, so that isn't your thing, then don't read. Also, no sex in this story. That it all.**

* * *

Pass It On

"Oops! Sorry, Akamaru!"

The not-so-small-anymore dog just yipped and tried desperately to shake off the old shirt that Kiba had, somehow, managed to throw onto him so that his furry head was stuck inside, one of his ears poking out of the sleeves. Even though he really didn't mean to cause his best friend such trouble, Kiba couldn't help but laugh as his partner desperately struggled to get the fabric off of him, only to tangle it around his muzzle even further. After a few more laughs and some snarling threats from Akamaru, Kiba finally helped him out of the shirt. It was going to be thrown out, anyways.

Kiba never thought that he'd be this excited about cleaning out his room. He had already gone through all of his dressers and had stripped the bed of its sheets. He had a pile of objects and clothes to be packed and an even larger pile of junk to be thrown out. Now, all that was left was his closet. He was actually surprised as to how much crap could fit into such a small space. After he was done, though, he could finally pack up all of his stuff and move it into his and Naruto's new apartment.

The couple had been looking into getting their own place for a few months now. After two years of dating, they both finally decided to move in together. This, however, meant finding a new home. Naruto's apartment offered them a good deal of privacy, but it was too small for him, Kiba and Akamaru (who was, of course, coming too) to live in. The Inuzuka household, on the other hand, had plenty of room, but it was far too difficult to do anything romantic when everyone in the house, human and canine, could hear _and_ smell it.

So, they began searching, and, two months of house hunting later, finally found a place. It was a medium-sized, two-floor apartment, complete with a kitchen, a bathroom with a shower that could fit two people (they intended to make full use of this), and two bedrooms, one for the boys, and one for Akamaru. The apartment was bought and paid for, and all the utilities had been turned on. All that was left was for them to move in.

Which Kiba would be doing as soon as he finished cleaning the damn closet. Most of what was in here were old clothes and chew toys (Akamaru's) from when he was still in the academy. The dog ninja just kept tossing them into the trash pile, which had already gotten to be as big as his dog. He added a couple more inches onto the pile until he saw something that made him stop. "Hey, Akamaru! Look at this!"

Akamaru lifted his head from the sitting position that he had gotten comfortable in to see what Kiba found so exciting. In his master's hands was Kiba's old fur-lined parka. The coat was in surprisingly good condition, considering the lost abyss that it had just been dragged out of. It was covered in a visible layer of dust, and the fur had become somewhat matted, but it was still wearable.

Kiba looked at the garment he was holding. Although he had ditched the furry overcoat for the leather jacket he wore now, this thing still brought back memories. Some were innocent, like when he and his dog would end up playing tug of war with it in their younger days, and how when his mother made him wash it for the first time and he had flooded the backyard with soapy water. Other memories were a little grittier, like his fight with Naruto in the exam prelims and the Sasuke retrieval mission. Even those memories had a certain degree of fondness attached to them. "Man, I can't believe that I still have this thing. It's sure been through a lot, huh boy?"

Akamaru wagged his tail in agreement. He had fond memories of the parka too. He could remember when he used to ride in the neckline or the hood of the coat whenever Kiba wanted to get somewhere quickly. He also used to hide in it so that he could go to the academy or into restaurants with his master.

Both of them looked at the parka with nostalgia for a while, until Kiba finally snapped out of it. Yeah, he'd like to keep it, but…

"Still, it's not like we can still use it. I mean I seriously doubt it will fit me anymore, and I _know _it won't fit you. It's not like we can keep it just for the sentiment, ya know?"

Akamaru whimpered in reluctant agreement, and Kiba put the parka in with the trash pile. He went back to cleaning out the rest of the closet, but the whole time, he couldn't help but think back to that coat.

* * *

"So you're not going to miss this place at all?" 

Kiba had already gotten all of his things to their new home and unpacked. Both he and Naruto decided that, since Kiba was the more reasonable and practical of the two, his stuff would go in first, seeing as Naruto would probably pack a lot of junk that they didn't need. Now, he was at the blonde's old apartment, helping him move his possessions to their new home. It was actually taking longer than they thought, since they kept taking the time to make out nearly every time they returned for more boxes.

"Eh, maybe a little. Still, most of my memories here are of being alone. When I was younger, the adults practically locked me up here. Even after I graduated, the only ones that visited were Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Why do you think I was always running around the village?"

Kiba nodded in understanding. Naruto may be an idiot about most things, but the human heart was not one of them. That's why he loved him. That, and how brave he was. And how cute he acted when he was confused. And how deep those blue eyes of his were, and how good the sex was, and…okay, so there were a lot of reasons why he loved him.

Speaking of sex, Kiba felt a body press into his back, and watched as a very familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around his stomach seductively. He gave a moan of protest as Naruto began nibbling on his earlobe.

"Naruto…"

"C'mon, Kiba. One more the road?"

"Naruto, we've already had nine 'one more for the roads'."

"Oh, _please_, Kiba? This is our last chance to do anything in this place."

"Sorry, but no. Besides, we're down to the last set of boxes." Kiba leaned back and gave his lover a sly smile. "And after we're done, we can make a whole bunch of new memories in our brand new, king-sized bed. _All night_."

That seemed to work, and Naruto (reluctantly) removed himself from Kiba's back. They gathered up the last set of boxes, and began to carry them out the door.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped dead, a small "Oh!" escaping his lips. This was rather unfortunate timing, as he was in front of Kiba, who did not stop. Kiba knocked into Naruto, and both fell to the floor, Naruto on his stomach and Kiba on his ass.

"You idiot! What'd you stop for?" Kiba was obviously not happy with his fall.

"Sorry, Kiba," Naruto tried to appease the fuming dog-nin. "I just remembered that I forgot to pack something. I'll be right back."

With that, Naruto scampered back into the apartment's storage, leaving Kiba there to wait. When he came back a minute later, Kiba raised his eyebrows at the object in the blonde's hand.

"Your old headband?"

Naruto grinned as he held it up. "Yep! The one that Iruka-sensei gave me when I beat up Mizuki and he let me graduate."

"But you already have a new one," said Kiba, pointing to the black-clothed headband currently on Naruto. "Why are you keeping that old thing?"

Naruto's grin turned into a pout. "Don't call it that! I wore this through all my adventures before I left. I had it when I took on Zabuza, and Haku, and Neji and Gaara and a lot of others, you included. Plus, this was originally Iruka-sensei's _own_ headband, and who knew how long he'd had it for before he gave it to me. I'm not just gonna throw it out!"

Kiba decided to just let it drop. It really wasn't worth fighting over. The headband seemed important enough to Naruto, and it wasn't as if it would take up much space. He was about to tell Naruto that it was okay, but the blonde continued taking before Kiba could speak.

"And who knows? Maybe I can give it to one of my kids someday."

Kiba's looked questioningly at Naruto, and raised one of his eyebrows again. "Kids? Naruto, is there something that you want to tell me?"

Naruto realized what he just said. He chuckled a little and raised a hand to Kiba to let him finish. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not planning on actually_ having_ any children any time soon, and I'm not going to cheat on you. But someday, when we're older, we might adopt a kid, or have a surrogate child or something. I do want to have a family someday, Kiba. We both do."

That was true. Like their four-legged compatriots, family was a big thing to members of the Inuzuka clan. Kiba had actually been a little worried about that when he started dating Naruto, but he was relieved to hear that Naruto seemed to have the same plans as him.

Naruto continued, "And when they graduate, I want to give them this headband to wear. That way, I can pass down a part of me to them, just like how Iruka-sensei passed down a part of himself to me when he gave me his headband. Kind of like the Will of Fire, you know? The passing of experience from generation to the next."

Now, Kiba was staring in a state of shock at his boyfriend. Naruto always seemed to be able to surprise him, and Kiba couldn't help but feel proud of his blonde. How was it that he could be such a moron most of the time, and be able to suddenly give a speech like that? It was just another thing to add to the list of reasons why he loved the kitsune-bearer.

Naruto saw Kiba's expression, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know, it sounds kind of dumb. For all I know, they may not want it anyways. But still…"

Kiba shook his head to get rid of the shock. "No, I get it. It's a good thought." At the same time, he thought back to a certain parka…

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Hey, can we stop by my family's place on the way home? There's something that I forgot to get, too."

Naruto smiled and nodded in consent, and they picked up the last of the boxes again started on their way. Kiba just hoped that Hana hadn't gotten impatient and decided to throw out his old stuff herself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? I know the romance is kind of light, but I like it like that. That way, they aren't just horny teens, but have settled into a real relationship, you know?** **Anyways, if you think that there should have been more romance, or if you have any other complaints or compliments, then review and let me know. Otherwise, if my writing's crap, I'll just end up writing more crap. Thank you. **


End file.
